


Requiescat In Pace

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Reconciliation, it's guy looove!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde has died and enters the gateway to the beyond. There he finds Jekyll.





	Requiescat In Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KineticDemming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticDemming/gifts), [moon-hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moon-hedgehog).



Fog.

There was nothing but fog.

Edward Hyde looked around.

Where was he?

The last thing he remembered, was that he had taken poison, because he had been cornered by-

He dug his fingers into his sides.

_That damn lawyer! If it wasn’t for him-_

Suddenly Hyde realised that he was naked. And that made him unexpectedly uncomfortable. He felt exposed. And watched.

“Seriously, where am I?”, he muttered. “I’m dead, that much is certain. But what is this place? This doesn’t look like hell to me.”

“This isn’t hell”, a different voice answered all of the sudden. “This is the inbetween. A gateway to the afterlife, if you will.”

Hyde whirled around. That voice could belong to only one man!

“I’m over here”, the voice spoke gently.

Finally, he spotted its owner. From the fog emerged the shapely, tall frame of Henry Jekyll, just as nude as he was. The tall blond approached the tiny brunette, before stopping a few feet away.

“Edward”, he spoke.

“Henry”, the other returned.

For a few minutes none of them said another word.

Then Hyde grew impatient. “Where are we?”, he repeated his question from earlier. “Why are we here?”

Jekyll sighed: “I just told you, this is the gateway to the beyond. We have no place in either Heaven or Hell, because only whole souls can go there.”

Hyde blinked. Then something occurred to him.

“But if this is the gateway, why are you still here? Why didn’t you go ahead?”

“I was waiting for you.”

That took the brunette by surprise. He didn’t know what to say.

Awkward silence fell over them once more.

Then Jekyll cleared his throat: “So you did it, Edward.”

“Yes”, Hyde confirmed, “Yes, I did.”

He bit his lip. “This is all your fault.”

“I know”, the blond sighed sadly. Then he went on his knees, crouching before the smaller man, clasping one of his hands.

“And I’m sorry. For everything. I can only beg for your forgiveness, although I neither expect nor deserve it.”

Now Hyde bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

He wouldn’t cry.

He. Would. Not. Cry.

“I didn’t mean to destroy you!”, he choked.

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?!_

“I know”, Jekyll cooed. “It’s not your fault. I was weak and cowardly and I deserved it all.”

“Henry …”

The young man was overwhelmed. His legs gave away.

What prompted him to stroke his creator’s cheek and whisper his forgiveness? He had no bleeding clue. All that mattered was that they were together and that nothing could part them.

Jekyll’s eyes became misty.

“Do you want to make up like real soulmates?”, he suggested.

Hyde chuckled hoarsely: “You mean with hugging and bawling?”

“Yes.”

“Sure.”

The mad scientist and his darker half fell into each other’s arms and cried relentlessly.

But finally, they had cried all their pain out, stood up and looked each other up and down.

Jekyll was such a handsome man.

For the first time ever, Hyde felt ashamed of his own body.

But Jekyll, apparently sensing his shame, would have none of it.

He bent down and gave Hyde a chaste, brief kiss on the lips.

“You’re beautiful”, he breathed.

Hyde blushed. “No, I’m not. Love you too, though. Idiot.”

It had taken both of them to die for him to confess, because of course it had.

Jekyll grinned goofily.

“Are you ready for what awaits us over there, Edward?”

Hyde smiled. “Ready when you are, you crazy old man.”

“Come with me then. We only have to follow my footprints.”

Footprints? The ground was solid, even stone! So how-?

Hyde frowned, when he discovered the bloody footprints.

“Jekyll … what have you done to yourself?”

“I found the gate”, Jekyll explained, “But when I decided to go and look for you, I feared that I might get lost in the thick fog. So I scratched my footpads open.”

“How the hell did you walk all the way here?!”

Damn, the blond had to be in so much pain! The thought made Hyde’s chest hurt. Huh. So he still could feel pain.

“Let’s go”, he muttered, “Perhaps there are band aids on the other side.”

When they arrived at the gate, the small brunette was surprised to see that it emitted a warm, friendly and welcoming light.

Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde went into the light as one, arm in arm, knowing that now they would finally find peace.


End file.
